Plug-In, SpiderManEXE!
by Daverocks5941
Summary: Peter Parker, left to live in his uncles house by his parents, was given the opportunity to get away from his lonely life when his uncle Ben talked to his father s old friend. But his life takes a turn when problems arise on his new hometown. Peter, along with his new friends and his NetNavi, SpiderMan, must fight to save the world as he unlocks secrets his parents left behind...
1. Prologue: A Story in New York

**How´s it going, guys!? Daverocks reporting for duty and presenting my brand new FanFiction crossover: Plug-In, !**

 **Mow, this story has been in my mind for quite a while, and I love to create what no other FanFic writer has done ever before!**

 **It has been a very long time since I´ve worked on my other crossover, and I am already working on it, but I felt I couldn´t update the new chapter before publishing my new crossover! And now, I have to balance both stories to not leave my readers waiting so much time for the updates, but that´s a thing that only concerns me, so right now. I want to welcome you to the prologue of what I hope to be an awesome crossover between Spider-Man and MegaMan!**

 **So, I won´t be talking much more so you can start the brand new adventure Peter Parker will face!**

 **So, let´s get on to it!**

"Talking"

" **Written note** "

" _Thinking_ "

 **Disclaimers: I don´t own any rights to Spider-Man or MegaMan NT Warrior or Battle Network. All rights belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom.**

* * *

It´s the year 20XX, where technology has reached marvelous advances all over the world. Almost every machine that exists on the planet is linked to the Internet. In fact, the electronic systems have become so complicated that, to manage and control the data of all the electronics, special programs were created called Network Navigators, or NetNavis for short.

The NetNavis are stored in small electronic devices called Personal Terminals, or PETs. They are personal devices that work as cell phones, agendas, hacking devices, and internet navigators; basically personal computers.

Thanks to the Internet, cities are connected 24/7 with trillions of data flowing to every corner of the world, keeping the people feeding of knowledge every day. In one of these cities is the famous city of New York, where lives a boy named Peter Benjamin Parker.

Peter Parker was the son of Richard Parker and Mary Parker. They both worked for the world-wide known corporation of OsCorp, a chemical and technological development company.

After the creation of the PET by the Japanese corporation, SciLab, the american corporation with multi-national influence became interested in forming an alliance with SciLab. The Japanese company, knowing that OsCorp was globally recognized for their success in technology development, accepted the proposal, and soon, both corporations started to create new ideas and form experiments that could change the world.

Many new scientists and investigators full of ideas of improvement joined daily to their science teams, including Richard and Mary. Their work was admired by many fellow scientists and the CEO of OsCorp himself, Norman Osborn, who proposed personally to Richard and Mary a research lab for themselves and even their own work crew. The couple eagerly accepted the proposal and quickly started to continue their work by leading their new team. But one day, SciLab suddenly broke the alliance it had with OsCorp and taking with it everyone who worked for it inside the american corporation, including half of the members that worked in Richard and Mary´s research team.

Richard and Mary lost some moral at that unfortunate event yet they continued their work despite losing half of their crew, but as time passed, Richard started to develop suspicion for OsCorp´s CEO´s intentions. He started to make his own investigations outside the knowing of OsCorp and did some research himself about what kind of man Norman Osborn was.

He didn´t like what he found.

Richard, convinced that their work on the hands of Osborn was never going to be used for nothing but personal gain, decided to quit as OsCorp scientists. Norman, obviously, wasn´t happy when they gave him the news, but Richard and Mary were caught by surprise when he accepted their decision without any means of persuasion. Richard was feeling very uneasy about their former boss easily letting them go.

The Parkers quickly gathered all their research and left the OsCorp Headquarters for good, but they both knew that wasn´t the last thing they were going to hear of Norman Osborn.

Their fears came true one rainy night…

 **Parkers´ Residence – Nighttime**

"…seven, eight, nine, and….. ten!" a four-year-old Peter said before uncovering his eyes and starting to search for his mother who was playing hide-and-seek with him.

The young Peter started to look on the living room around the sofa and under the table, but he didn´t find her.

Suddenly, his sight caught a pair of feet coming out behind the curtain of the window.

" _I got you_ " he thought smiling as he approached slowly so that his footsteps couldn´t be heard.

He pulled the curtain only to reveal a pair of shoes with a broom over them before the broom fell to the floor.

" _Cheater!_ " Peter whined in his head.

He looked in the room under the stairs but he didn´t find him either. He was about to look in the office when he noticed his father´s glasses over a table along with other family photos including one that showed Peter with his two parents smiling happily as his father messed his hair with his hand. Peter grabbed the glasses and put them on and started looking around with them.

" _It looks funny_ " he thought while giggling before he put the glasses back on the table.

Peter opened the office to search for his mother, this was the place where his father spent most of his free-time.

What Peter saw made his smile fade away.

The room was totally messed up with papers and documents all over the floor. The drawers were all opened and some of the furniture was lying turned with anything that was inside or over it broken or making part of all the mess on the floor.

Peter approached the desk slowly looking for anything suspicious, he stopped when he looked at the window which was open with the part near the knob broken.

Peter turned to the door and started calling for his father.

"Dad…..Daaaad!" he yelled.

His father entered the office with a tired but calm expression on his face, but that expression quickly changed into alarm when he looked around to what happened to his office.

Peter was caught by surprise when his father carried him and let him down near the door before he closed the curtains and started looking around desperately near the desk.

The young Parker saw Richard grabbing a fallen drawer and putting it over the desk. He grabbed a pencil and put the tip inside a tiny hole in the corner of the drawer making the drawer open a secret container.

Richard sighed in relief when he saw a file of documents with a small CD still inside it, but his relief expression changed to determination.

Mary Parker entered the office, and as soon as she saw what happened to it, she grabbed Peter and saw her husband worriedly. Richard nodded to her before she headed out of the office with Peter on her arms. Richard started to erase his notes form the blackboard before leaving the room too.

Mary started packing some stuff for Peter on a suitcase while Richard did the same for the two of them. As soon as they finished, they ran in to the car and drove away.

Peter was confused and a little scared of what was happening.

"Where are we going?" he asked a little too afraid of the answer he was going to get.

His mother looked at him from the co-driver seat before she smiled comfortingly and grabbed his hand.

"Don´t worry, sweetie. Everything´s going to be fine" she said.

That answer didn´t calm him a bit.

Finally, they arrived to their destination, uncle Ben and aunt May´s house.

Peter saw from the living room his parents talking to uncle Ben while Aunt May saw him with a comforting smile, yet a sad one. Peter looked away afraid about what was so bad that it made them pack and leave his home. He glanced again just in time to see his father give his uncle the CD he saw his father retrieve from the files he was hiding in his office. He couldn´t help but wonder what that disk contained.

After a little more time waiting for his parents to finish talking with uncle Ben, Richard told Mary to go get Peter´s luggage in the car. Peter wondered why would they stay in uncle Ben´s house, but the biggest surprise was when his father kneeled in front of him to tell him something important.

"You´re going to stay with uncle Ben and aunt May while your mom and I take care of some work we left unfinished in OsCorp" Richard told Peter calmly trying to vanish some of the tension his son was feeling.

"You´re not staying?" Peter asked with his eyes widened.

Richard hated to see his son so afraid and confused, and he wanted nothing more than to be with him and his wife as a family together, but he knew the risks he and his wife would take when they quit OsCorp, and he promised to himself to NEVER let Peter get involved.

"Your mom and I left some work unfinished in our summer house and we have to make sure it is dealt with" Richard said after making a long sigh.

"I wanna go with you" Peter said taking one step further to his father.

"No!" Richard replied firmly making the young Parker take a few steps back while some tears started to pour out of his eyes.

Richard sighed again before recovering his calming expression and putting a hand on his son´s straight hair messing it a bit.

"This is nothing you have to worry about, we will deal with this final work quickly, and before you know it, we will be back home. Ok, champ?" Richard said smiling to Peter.

"*sniff* Yes" Peter said wiping out some of the tears he had on his face.

"Good boy" he said before hugging his son and kissing him on the forehead.

After Richard let go, his wife, Mary approached Peter before kneeling in front of him and hugging him strongly. After she let go, she started telling to Richard´s brother and his wife some things about her son while rubbing Peter´s cheek.

"He doesn´t like the brad crust in his sandwiches, he loves to sleep with a small light on, don´t let him eat too much chocolate bars because he gets stomach ache" Mary said while tears started to flow through her cheeks unstoppably. She would have continued telling Peter´s uncles about him if it wasn´t for Richard putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Mary, we must go…" Richard said sadly.

Mary kept crying, but she nodded nonetheless and stood up.

The couple headed towards the door and Mary got out first while trying her best to suppress the tears that kept falling from her face. Richard headed out and was about to close the door before his son called him.

"Dad, you´ll come back, right?" Peter said sadly while looking at his father´s brown eyes.

Richard only smiled and winked at him before closing the door.

Peter could only watch through the window his parents starting the car and leaving his uncle´s house. May approached her nephew and hugged him comfortingly while also looking at the retreating car of Richard and Mary Parker

That was the last time Peter saw his parents in his life.

 **4 years later - Parker´s (Ben and May) Residence – Midday**

Benjamin Parker was helping May change a defective lightbulb while his lovely wife was taking care of the laundry. The couple did the chores while waiting for someone to arrive, so they could enjoy a meal together after a hard day of work and labors.

To make things interesting, the older men were having a lovely conversation…

"I told you that we never should have trusted the neighbor, he always looks for a way to get easy money!" Benjamin Parker said with slight annoyance trying to reach the lightbulb with a chair, but the ceiling was still too high for his arms to reach. His wife was in no better mood.

"How was I supposed to know that Kevin was going to sell us a used lightbulb?" she said not taking her eyes form the dirty clothes.

"The moment he didn´t give it to you inside of its box" Ben said finally reaching the bulb and spinning it to take it off.

"That doesn´t explain anything! He could have given us a new one without its box!" May said getting more annoyed.

"The bulb was still warm when you gave it to me to install it" Ben replied while looking at his wife´s back with a blank expression.

"…just please change it already…" May said while trying to find a way to respond to her husband, failing miserably.

"Yeah, yeah…" her husband said while trying again to reach the ceiling with the new lightbulb pn his right hand.

"They have developed advanced mini computers that can do almost anything with those A.I.s operating them, we practically live in a futuristic world for the 21th century standards, yet we still change the lightbulbs like if it were the 1950s…" Ben muttered while still failing to put the lightbulb in its right place.

Suddenly, the entrance door opened, revealing an 8-year-old kid named Peter Parker. He didn´t say anything as he entered the house.

May heard the door´s cracking and knew immediately who was in the entrance.

"Hello, sweetheart! How was school today?" she asked in a sweet voice and a happy expression, only for the expression turn to shock when she saw her nephew´s appearance.

The young Parker´s uniform was tattered and covered in mud like the rest of his body, his round glasses were all crooked and mistreated, his brown chocolate hair was messy and dirty, and his eyes with brown orbs were all red; probably from crying on the bus all the way to the house.

"Peter? Is that you? Why haven´t you responded to your aunt´s question?" said uncle Ben after finally putting the bulb on its place. After he was done, he looked to his wife´s shocked face and looking at where was her sight and get a surprise of his own at seeing his nephew´s situation.

"Oh…" was all he could say not even blinking as he saw what happened to Peter.

Peter only left his backpack leaning on the wall before walking without looking at his uncle or his aunt and taking a seat on the dining table.

"What´s for lunch…?" he asked on a very low voice.

Neither Ben nor May answer immediately, they still were trying to understand what could have happened to the young Parker.

Ben was the first to come out of the surprise.

"Oh… emm… there´s chicken on the oven and your aunt´s spaghetti Alfredo…" Ben answered trying to sound cheerful, he saw in Peter´s eyes that he didn´t want to talk about what happened yet.

Apparently, his wife didn´t get the message.

"Peter… what happened to you?" she asked approaching her nephew while seeing every part of his body covered in mud and God-knows-what else.

Peter stiffened before answering.

"It´s nothing…" he said coldly still not looking at his aunt.

"What do you mean "it´s nothing"? Just look at you! Did someone do this to you!?" she asked totally worried for Richard and Mary´s son.

"It´s none of your concern…" Peter said still on a low voice but raising it a bit.

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER! You´re not going to answer me like that! It´s not fair that you respond me in that tone when I´m trying to help you!" May said scolding the young Parker.

Peter finally snapped.

"NOT FAIR!? YOU THINK IT´S FAIR THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU GET BETTER GRADES THAN YOUR CLASSMATES THEY DRAG YOU AROUND A MUD POND AND THEN START TO SPIT ON YOU!? IS IT FAIR THAT THE WHOLE BUS TRIP PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU AND LAUGH AT HOW MISERABLE YOU LOOK!? DO YOU THINK THAT´S FAIR!?" Peter shouted to her aunt with tears starting to form in his eyes before running out of the kitchen to his room and slamming the door.

May was left speechless while still looking at the chair was sitting just a few seconds ago. Ben looked at the whole event with a frown on his face.

May finally got over Peter´s outburst and looked at her husband completely worried for their nephew.

"What should we do, Ben? These kids are getting worse each time Peter gets better grades. He hasn´t had any friends since that little boy Harry left his school. I… just don´t know what to do…. I feel so helpless when he is like that…" Peter´s aunt said while a few tears came out form her eyes and then hugging her husband for comfort.

Ben returned the hug. But his mind was completely wandering in other places, specifically on how to help the poor young kid who has been living with them for 4 years. He may be his nephew, but as time passed, he has come to call him his own son.

Kids needed friends, and parents could be friends, but not completely since they had to show their authority when it is required. Peter didn´t have any other friends besides his father figures.

Suddenly, Ben realized that, after all, maybe he could help his nephew.

"Let me speak to him, maybe I can do something about it" he said patting his wife on the back before letting go of her and heading towards his office; leaving a confused May on the kitchen.

Ben got to his office to one of his drawers and taking out the small case that Richard gave him the night he and Mary left their son to his care. After looking for a while, Ben finally found what he was looking for:

A small box with the CD that Richard gave to him, along with an envelope that said "Peter".

" _Richard…. I hope I´m doing the right thing; if not, please forgive me_ " Ben thought.

When he closed the case and started to hide it again, a small card fell from a case´s compartment. Ben took the card and looked at it in interest before reading what it said.

"Richard Parker, Mary Parker, and Yuichiro Hikari…. hmmm" he muttered before putting away the card in his pocket.

Ben finished hiding the case and started to head towards Peter´s room. Ben looked at the door before taking a long sigh and knocking three times.

"Peter?" he called only to receive complete silence.

Ben knocked again but got the same answer.

"Peter, open up. I need to talk to you" he called knocking for the third time.

"Please go away…." Peter said hoarsely and in a low voice. Ben thought that it was due to him crying during this whole time.

"Peter, I´m not mad at you, and neither is your aunt. I just want to tell you something that maybe you´ll like" Ben said calmly.

A few seconds of complete silence passed before he heard Peter unlocking the door, giving him the signal that he could enter. When he saw Peter´s room, he wasn´t surprised his pillow and bedcover stained of mud and what Ben could assume were Peter´s tears.

Peter was still looking like a whole mess with his eyes even redder than when he arrived at the house.

Ben only smiled at the kid and took a sit on his desk while he motioned to Peter to sit on wherever he wanted. Peter took the idea and took a seat on his bed, still not looking at his uncle´s face.

"You know, champ. I´m very proud of you" Ben said smiling.

That made Peter widen his eyes and finally look at his uncle´s face with a confused expression. The young Parker thought he was here to nag him about screaming to his aunt like that, so he was completely caught off guard.

At seeing his nephew look at him, he took it as a sign to continue.

"You have been taking everything those bullies have done to you with the expectancy that you would do what they want by stopping to have good grades. Yet, you continue being strong and doing your best at school despite your fear of what they might do to you. It´s incredible and very admiring, my boy" Ben said giving him a toothy smile.

Peter couldn´t help but feel his spirits rise when he heard those comforting words from his father figure. He was happy to know that his uncle was always there to comfort him in the worst moments. But he still felt alone.

"Th…thank you, uncle Ben… I´m sorry how I snapped downstairs. It´s just that… I hate to be afraid every time I enter school. I feel completely out of my place because no one wants to be friends with the "smart kid" because of how they would be seen by everybody else. And I hate it when they get mad at me because the teachers love me just because I work hard…. I hate it so much" Peter said while he tried his best to suppress the tears that wanted to come out once again.

Ben looked sadly at him and hugged him in comfort and patted his messy hair.

"I know, champ. I know it´s horrible what they have done to you. But you must show them that you will not submit to what they want you to do. You are strong, you just have to show them that you are. You will show that you won´t let them make you feel less no matter how much they try, and in the end, they will know that it´s useless" Ben said half-ordering his nephew while looking at him straight at his brown eyes.

Peter listened at his speech and felt a little inspired at him, yet there was something that he lacked and made him feel down again.

"But I feel so alone…" Peter muttered looking down again.

Ben´s expression changed to one of sympathy before smiling and showing off to his nephew the small box.

"That´s why I brought you this" Ben said giving the box to Peter who took it in his hands.

The young Parker widened his eyes at seeing the disk.

"Is this…?" Peter said in surprise while keeping his sight on the box.

Ben nodded.

"The night your father brought you, so we could take care of you, he gave me this CD and told me to keep it hidden until you were ready to have it" Ben replied.

Peter knew that was the CD that he saw his dad retrieve the night they left their home, and during the last 4 years he kept wondering what was it. He was truly for a surprise when his uncle told him that it was a gift for him.

"Dad wanted me to have this?" Peter asked looking at his uncle surprised.

Ben´s smile grew and nodded again.

"He said this was their biggest gift to you, and I think you´re ready to have it" Ben said.

"But… what is it?" Peter asked still looking at the box on from every angle he could get.

"Why don´t you put it on your P.E.T. and find out?" Ben suggested not changing his smile.

Peter looked at his uncle before turning back and watching at the red and blue colored P.E.T. that was charging beside his bed. His aunt and uncle bought him one when he was six years old because of his excellent grades and wanted to give it to him as a reward. He mostly used it as a videogame console, a calculator, or an MP3. The P.E.T. used to have an NetNavi but Peter completely ignored it due to the Navi being a default, making almost useless since it didn´t talk or do anything other than standing there on the screen.

Not that he needed or wanted a personal NetNavi, the things that the P.E.T. could do by itself were more than enough for Peter and he liked it that way.

The boy took out the CD from the box and put it in the charger. After that, he turned on the P.E.T. menu and wrote his password to access the update options and let the download begin. The download window showed how long the full process would take.

"20 hours? That´s long…" Peter said with a blank expression.

His uncle just chuckled.

"Time is a virtue, champ. Let´s go eat lunch before the food gets colder. Although I think you owe your aunt an apology" Ben said smiling again.

Peter´s cheeks turned red remembering his outburst minutes ago.

"Yeah… I think I do… I´m sorry uncle" Peter said looking pretty ashamed of himself.

"No problem, kiddo, just remember we will always do what we do because we worry for you, okay?" he said standing up from the chair and putting a hand on his nephew´s shoulder.

Peter nodded looking at his uncle and smiling for the first time since he arrived at the house.

"Oh, and your dad also wanted me to give you this envelope" Ben said remembering the envelope with his nephew´s name on it.

"What does it have?" Peter asked curiously and surprised that his father left another thing for him.

"Honestly, I don´t know, but I think it´s better to wait for the download to finish so you can see both your surprises" Ben suggested kindly.

Peter hesitated, but in the end, he nodded to which Ben smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Good boy, now let´s go fill our stomachs with your aunts horrible cooking before she cooks something bad on purpose" Ben said jokingly making the young Parker giggle a bit.

The two headed outside the door; Peter took a last look at the P.E.T. which had the download window still open before closing the door of his room.

 **1 day later - Parker´s (Ben and May) Residence – Midday**

Peter was walking towards the house´s door after another day of school.

Thankfully, the school teachers got noticed about what happened to him yesterday and suspended the responsible ones for three days, so he could feel calmer for a while. Still no one wanted to talk to him during recess or exchange of classrooms, so he spent the whole morning alone… again.

Today wasn´t a good nor a bad day.

Peter opened the door and entered his house.

"I´m home!" he announced, yet he received no answer.

"Uncle Ben? Aunt May?" Peter called looking around wand walking towards the kitchen.

Peter then noticed a small note on the fridge. He took it and read it.

" **Peter, your uncle and I went to the supermarket to buy the groceries for the week. There´s some prepared lasagna in the microwave for you to eat. We will be back in one hour. Love, May** " Peter read on his mind before shrugging and taking his backpack upstairs.

He entered his room and left the backpack near the desk before heading out to eat lasagna.

"Finally! I´ve been waiting for you to get here for like an eternity!" a voice said which made Peter stop on his tracks and turned slowly until he was facing his room.

"Hello? Who said that?" He asked cautiously looking around the room for anyone inside it.

"What do you mean who said that? I thought you knew about me considering you downloaded me" the voice, which Peter noticed was pretty much like his but a little deeper, said this time with a tone of confusion.

"Wait, downloaded you… what? Where are you?" the young Parker asked not knowing what the voice was talking about.

"Over here, inside your P.E.T." the voice said.

Peter slowly turned and looked at his personal terminal´s screen and his eyes widened at what he saw.

On the screen, was standing a humanoid NetNavi that, with a closer look, looked like Peter himself in his early teens and the color of his irises being ruby-red. His fists were resting on his hips making it look like he´s doing a heroic pose.

He had a black colored skin-tight suit covered in red armor through several parts of his body like the chest, shoulders, forearms, back, and tights. He also wore a color-matching pair of boots and his hands wore a pair of black gauntlets. His head was covered in a red helmet that covered most part of his head revealing only from the forehead to the chin. In the chest as in both sides of his helmet, where his ears are supposed to be, he had some sort of symbol **(imagine the anti-Sinister Six suit with only the upper part of the helmet and the mask from the forehead to the chin removed, and instead of the giant spider logo on his chest he has a circular symbol right in the center with the Parker family´s symbol)**.

Upon close inspection, Peter realized that the symbol the NetNavi had on both sides of his helmet and chest armor was his family´s symbol which was the image of a black spider with a red background **(the one shown in this FanFiction´s cover)**.

"Hello? Cyberworld to Peter? Is someone home?" said the NetNavi waving a hand in front of the screen.

Peter got out of his mind and blinked before answering.

"Yeah yeah, I´m here. Wait…. how do you know my name?" the 6-year-old boy asked taken again by surprise.

The NetNavi looked at him with confusion again.

"I know only what dad told me about you, it would have been very stupid if he didn´t tell me your name. After all, how can I be your personal NetNavi without knowing your name?" he responded.

"Dad? Personal NetNavi? Wait… you are what was on that CD I downloaded?" Peter asked finally realizing what was going on.

"DING DING DING DING! Congratulations, you just solved the million dollars question!" the NetNavi shouted in victory and pride.

Peter stared at the enthusiasm of apparently his new NetNavi.

That´s when he remembered the envelope with his name om the desk and thought that it was a good time to open it. He took the little paper box and ripped the top part and took a look inside.

"These are…. battle chips?" Peter asked himself.

"Holy binaries! You got those too!? Awesome! Dad made those especially for me, but I ´ve never used them before! I can´t wait to use them!" the NetNavi said with enthusiasm.

Peter turned towards the P.E.T.´s screen and replied nervous.

"But… but I´ve never battled before…" Peter said reluctantly.

However, he only received a smile from the artificial intelligence.

"Me neither, so let´s learn together. Am I right, bro?" the NetNavi with his toothy smile and a thumbs up.

Peter was left speechless; this Navi was truly something else. The young Parker couldn´t help but feel cheered up. Maybe this was finally what he was asking for; someone he could rely on and talk to when he feels down, someone besides uncle Ben or Aunt May.

He could have a friend… a brother….

Peter could only smile and let a small tear fall down his cheek, but he quickly cleaned it off.

"Yes, you are right. Let´s learn together…. bro" Peter said looking at the NetNavi returning his toothy smile.

The NetNavi only laughed heartfully. Peter suddenly realized something important.

"By the way, you know my name, but I don't know yours" Peter said looking curiously at the screen with the surprised Navi, who started to blush in embarrassment at the realization. Peter wondered how the Navis could blush without any blood inside of them.

"Oh… my bad, hehehehe. Well the name´s SpiderMan, and I look forward to work with you" the now known SpiderMan said while rubbing the back of his helmet.

 **3 years later – Parker´s (Ben and May) Residence - Afternoon**

Ben was looking for anything to watch on the TV, preferably a sports channel while May was drinking some tea on the kitchen while reading a book.

While changing through channels, Ben took a glance at his clock observing it was already 4pm.

"Where´s that boy? He was supposed to arrive one hour" he said a little irritated but mostly worried.

His wife, giggling for his desperation, responded calmly.

"Calm down, honey, or you´ll lose hair. He´s probably battling more challengers in one of those videogame consoles in school. Being the most popular kid through gamers for having a strong Navi like his brother is not an easy thing" May said taking a sip from her tea not taking her eyes from her book.

Instinctively, Ben ruffled his hair trembling at the thought of being bald before continuing his argument.

"That´s still no excuse to get home anytime he wants to… even though since security cameras have been upgraded for security vigilance, that doesn´t mean this city is the freaking Utopia. We should…" he told his wife before he was interrupted by the door opening.

"We´re home!" shouted a cheerly voice that belonged to a 11-year-old Peter Parker.

His appearance had changed drastically these last 3 years. He now combed his brown hair in a little messy fringe up hairstyle. His attire consisted on a long-sleeved shirt under a red hoodie with the pattern of a spider web through all the cloth and a pair of black and grey bush pants along with a pair of red and white converse shoes. His most valuable garment was the black armband attached to his left arm; this armband was special to him because that´s where he had the Parker´s symbol, his family heritage and pride.

But his most notable physical change was that he no longer used the ground glasses; now, he used contact lenses due to them being less likely to break in Peter´s usual "accidents".

"Sorry to make you wait, got stuck with some guys who wanted to "proof they were better than me" so I just had to know if that was right… they were pure talk" said the young Parker leaving his backpack leaning on the wall near the door.

"You got that right, bro! Although they were good muscle warmers" SpiderMan said from the Plug-In P.E.T. hanging from a case on Peter´s white belt which showed the NetNavi flexing his arms.

Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"Anyway, I´m starving!" Peter said before starting to run to a chair on a dining table only to be stopped by a hand appearing in front of him. The hand belonged to his uncle who frowning at him

"Peter… what happened to your face?" Ben asked in an almost demanding voice.

Peter got caught off guard and didn´t talk for a minute before looking down at his P.E.T. angrily.

"I thought you told me that I had removed completely that stain of pizza sauce from my cheek!" Peter yelled at SpiderMan.

"I did!" the NetNavi countered.

"Peter… you know that´s not what I´m talking about" Ben said still with his frown present on his face.

"What´s wrong, Ben?" May finally took interest in what Ben was pointing and looked at her husband and her nephew only to gasp and almost drop her tea at what she saw.

Peter had a small red stain on his jaw…and also, he had a black eye.

May only stared at the young Parker with both hands on her mouth and an expression of shock.

"Oh! You mean this!" Peter said pointing to his damaged eye with a smile.

"Well, there´s this guy named Flash Thompson; a really nice guy. He politely asked me to do his homework. I denied and well… he told me there would be consequences if I didn´t. So, I took his homework and started working on it, but not on the way he wanted, Aaaaaaaand... let´s just say he wasn´t happy when the teacher came to his desk and told him he was going to have a whole month of detention along with extra homework" Peter replied while trying to hold his laughter.

"The scumbag really deserved that, and the best part was that he couldn´t tell that he that Peter wrote it because then they would realize that he made others do his homework" SpiderMan added, but he failed miserably on holding it and exploded in laughter falling on the digital floor.

Peter joined his "brother" soon enough and grabbed his stomach since he could almost feel it contract from not stopping laughing. When they finally had enough and calmed down, they say that their uncle´s expression hadn´t lightened. In fact, his frown only deepened.

That was the moment that the "brothers" knew that they screwed up.

Ben Parker only took a long breath and exhaled before looking at Peter and his P.E.T. which now was on Peter´s hand showing the screen where SpiderMan was also looking at their uncle. They were both completely mute.

"Kids, what you did was not correct at all. Those bullies looked to humiliate you before, now they REALLY want to hurt you, Peter. The moment you looked to get revenge on this Flash, you are just building more anger and hatred in him towards you. It´s one thing to find trouble and its inevitable, kids, but to look for it has only reduced you two to his level" Uncle Ben told the young Parker and his Navi, who were feeling more ashamed of themselves as the words of their uncle penetrated them.

"But you know what, champ? Maybe it´s time for a change in your surroundings and the people you interact with" Ben said now looking completely calm and comforting towards Peter.

Peter looked back at Ben and wondered what he was talking about.

"You need to be around kids your own age where you can´t be feeling defensive due to your ideas and intelligence and be yourself; to be the loving and caring kid Peter Parker truly is. Also, SpiderMan could interact with Navis that don´t see him only as an enemy or rival" Ben continued.

SpiderMan was very surprised about what Ben suggested for him. He loved to be at the side of his "brother" and depend on each other, but honestly, he also felt kind of alone when other NetNavis only saw him as a strong battle enemy.

These last 3 years, Peter and SpiderMan had become more attached to each other as well as Net Battles. They have faced innumerable kids, teenagers, and even some adults with Navis.

As the battles continued, SpiderMan discovered he had very incredible abilities that not many NetNavis had: Super-strenght, supreme agility, the ability to climb through walls and roofs like a real spider, strong damage resistance, fast healing, and this strange danger detector which he and Peter liked to call "spider-sense".

With all these abilities, it was no surprise when Peter and SpiderMan made a name for themselves in all of Manhattan. They never had lost a battle they were in, and people always looked for a chance to fight against them. Sadly, they never faced a friendly competition; their opponents always had that seriousness in taking them down and be the best. So, Peter and SpiderMan found no friends among the Net Battlers.

"So, what is this your talking about a change, uncle Ben?" SpiderMan was so deep in thought that he barely managed to come back to reality when Peter asked his question.

Ben smiled at the two boys.

"I have been talking to an old friend of your father for a few months, and I was surprised to find out that he has a son the same age as yours, and that he was also a very intelligent and interactive kid. He attends school in a small town called ACDC in Japan. We exchanged a few stories about you and this kid who´s name is Netto and realized that the two of you could get along very well. After hearing about your situation here, and a week ago, he offered me something that may be what you two really might be" Ben explained while his wife came with a small pamphlet.

May gave the pamphlet to Peter. When the young Parker grabbed it, he noticed that the title said "ACDC Elementary School". His eyes widened when he read it along with SpiderMan.

"Wait, you don´t mean…" Peter started while still looking at the pamphlet. His "brother" was in the same state.

Ben chuckled before responding.

"Better start honing your Japanese, champ. Because we are moving to Japan" he said with a smile.

The two boys stopped looking at the pamphlet and gazed at their uncle.

Then Peter blinked.

Then SpiderMan blinked.

Then Peter blinked again.

Then SpiderMan blinked again.

The "brothers" kept that sequence for a whole minute while processing what uncle Ben just said. When they finally understood what was going on, they could only say one thing.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Wooooo…. very good beginning of a story, right? This prologue had me biting my own nails for almost one whole month since I couldn´t find how to begin this crossover, but in the end, I managed.**

 **So, I´d like to make a few points clear right now.**

 **The pairings on this crossover are already made and are not going be changed, but I will hear any pairing suggestion for characters that hadn´t been paired yet. The pairings will be revealed as the story goes on.**

 **The story will be based mostly in the anime and not the games, although, I might get a few concepts form them from time to time.**

 **Finally, any opinion you have on this crossover will be welcomed and I will be always open to hear your thoughts about this fiction, I only ask of you to be respectful and try to be as reasonable as possible. And if you don´t like the story at all, just stop reading; I don´t need flames from people who don´t share my ideas to start spitting on my work. Aside form that, you´re welcome to comment anything you like.**

 **So, with those points clear, I hope you have enjoyed this introduction to my brand new crossover, and if you did, don´t forget to click on the Favorite button!**

 **I will see you in the next chapter! Daverocks, out!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Land of Opportunities

**Daverocks was looking at a giant snake with fangs large enough to go across a man´s whole torso and sharp enough to pierce it like it was air.**

 _ **Third Partial Final**_ **was the snake´s name and it looked at Daverocks with eyes full of hate and death after it witnessed the death of its two brothers,** _ **First Partial Final**_ **and** _ **Second Partial Final**_ **. Daverocks was looking no better; the two snakes before gave him quite a punch and some injuries he hasn´t recovered from.**

 **He looked tiredly but determined at his foe, waiting for its first movement; holding in his hand his faithful sword** _ **Knowledge**_ **and his shield** _ **Preparation**_ **in his other.**

" **What are you waiting for!? Give me everything you got!" Daverocks shouted mockingly.**

 **The giant snake fell for his taunt and launched itself with a great speed and hit Daverocks directly. He would have died if he didn´t have raised his shield in time, but he still crashed heavily on the wall.**

 **Full of pain, Daverocks managed to stand up and opened his bog mouth again.**

" **Was that supposed to hurt me!? I´ve been treated worse by weekly exams!" he shouted.**

 **That seemed to have hit the nail right on the head, because** _ **Final Partial**_ **, full of blind rage, launched itself again straight to him. However, Daverocks was prepared this time and jumped with his legs wide open as the snake´s head crashed into the wall behind him.**

 **He fell on the top of the head and instantly started stabbing multiple times trying to pierce the hard skin of the limbless monster.** _ **Third Partial Final**_ **shook violently trying to get rid of his foe over his head. In one of those shakes, he unintentionally launched upwards Daverocks, which was what he really needed to finish the job.**

" **GOOD NIGHT!" he shouted before he used all his might and the force of gravity to stab the snake once again and finally penetrate it. The beast twitched for a few seconds before finally remaining still on the ground.**

 **Heaving breathily, Daverocks retracted his sword and sheathed it. He climbed down of the head and sat leaning on the wall next to him.**

" **It´s over, I finally cleared the** _ **Second Semester**_ **Dungeon. I can finally take a breath" he said while slowly closing his eyes.**

 **However, before he could take a long deserved nap, a dark voice was heard laughing. The moment Daverocks opened his eyes, he almost jumped from where he was sitting when he saw a giant hooded figure floating with his face covered by the blind darkness made by the hood over its head.**

" **Not quite, my little mortal. This is not over yet" the figure said in a sinister voice that sent chills down Daverocks spine.**

" **Wha… what do you mean?" Daverocks asked shakily.**

" **You still have to clear one room more. I call it…** _ **Summer Course**_ **" the hooded figure replied a with fake pity.**

" **WHAT!? But that wasn´t part of this dungeon´s map, and I destroyed every monster in here!" Daverocks said instantly standing up and looking at the figure in desperation.**

" **Ahh… but you see, my little mortal. I was not satisfied enough with your performance in this dungeon, so I want compensation for that. I will watch you every second" the figure said before laughing and opening a portal right beneath Daverocks who fell through it.**

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted while falling to the darkness as the portal closed.**

 **And that´s what happened to me in a short and entertaining way after my last update. I just finished the summer course and ready to take my remaining summer vacations to relax and continue with my stories!**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I will see you at the end of it!**

 **Let´s get on with it!**

 **Disclaimers: I don´t own any rights to Spider-Man or . All rights belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom.**

* * *

 **Parker´s (Ben and May) Residence - Afternoon**

Peter and SpiderMan kept looking at their uncle as if he had grown a second head with four eyes and without teeth.

"Wait wait…. what do you mean we´re moving to Japan!? I don´t even watch anime! I don´t know anything about Japanese! I´ll have to build a reputation again!" Peter kept saying multiple things that could go wrong by moving to Japan as they were coming to his head.

"Hey hey, champ, calm down. Champ! PETER!" Ben said shaking Peter out of his panic state.

"Take it easy, kid. My God… I swear if no one stopped you, you could keep talking until you passed out" his uncle continued chuckling at that last joke he made.

"Dear?" May said to her husband signaling him to continue explaining to Peter and his brother the situation.

Ben coughed awkwardly.

"Right, right. Anyway, I didn´t say we are going to move right now; you still have to finish this last four months of school year and summer vacations before you get transferred to ACDC Elementary School. Which gives you plenty of time for us to start developing some of the basics for Japanese language and honorifics" he explained to his nephews.

On one side Peter was glad that, at least, he would have time to prepare himself to make himself look less stupid by learning some of what appears to be his future home language. On the other side, he didn´t know if he really wanted to make such a drastic change. He has grown in this city his whole life and he knew he would be leaving things and memories behind; even if there were just a few of them happy.

Deep inside his thoughts, he was disappointed to have to finish his school year which only turned to be not so bad because of his brother and his ways to cheer him up every time.

The young Parker shook his head, he had promised his brother to always be positive and look at the good things of life; no matter how hard it might be to spot them.

"Fine, I guess that could give enough time for us to learn a thing or two about Japanese. Now, where are we gonna get someone to teach us?" Peter asked rubbing his temples to stop the headache forming.

"I think I can help with that" SpiderMan said with his usual proud grin that told Peter that things might not end too badly.

"Really? Who could teach us?" Peter asked interested in hearing his brother´s idea.

"You´re looking at him" the NetNavi replied with his grin growing to the point of reaching his eyes.

Peter blinked at him.

"You? What do you know about Japanese?" Peter asked curiously.

Just after the young Parker finished asking, SpiderMan´s eyes became brighter for a second before returning to normal, marking that a download has just finished.

"From now on, everything; including accentuation, speaking, writing and common body language used by the people of Japan" SpiderMan replied victoriously.

"Show off…" Peter muttered while rolling his eyes, earning a smirk form his brother.

"You´re welcome! Now, you all better get good rest, because my class starts at 5 in the afternoon, and I won´t accept students getting late! You better prepare for a bunch of night homework every day, and that´s when I´m in a good mood! So…" SpiderMan said his speech in an authoritative tone, and he would have continued if he wasn´t interrupted by Peter.

"Yeah yeah, don´t let the power get over your head…" Peter said sarcastically.

The NetNavi glared at him.

"Now for that, you will make me a thousand words essay for what you learned per week!" SpiderMan said in punishment to his brother.

"What!? Now you´re just trying to grind my gears, aren´t you!?" the young Parker shouted now clearly irritated.

"And I want it written in Japanese!" SpiderMan finished smirking.

"No way I´ll make you an essay! The only thing you´ll receive from me is a whole day without recharging!" Peter replied.

SpiderMan´s face paled at that.

"No! Okay, I was just messing with you! Please, don´t do that! It gets so dark in there!" the NetNavi begged shivering at the thought of being in a powerless P.E.T..

"That´s what I thought" Peter finished crossing his arms smiling at his last victory.

"Cheap move…" SpiderMan muttered with one of his eyebrows twitching.

Ben smiled at seeing the behavior of his two nephews, even if SpiderMan was just and A.I. created by Richard, he still considered a close family member. He had come to love him as a nephew for the last 3 years. He felt relief in knowing that giving Peter the disk was the right choice to help his nephew to feel less lonely.

"Alright, boys, enough with being on each other´s throat. It´s time for lunch, so you better prepare to eat, young man" May said cheerfully.

"Yes, aunt May!" Peter said with his enthusiasm back on its full capacity at the mention of food, but before he could go wash his hands, he was blocked again by the hand of his uncle.

"Hold on, we better take care of that eye first" Ben said smiling to the young Parker. Peter paled at that, because he knew what that meant.

Aunt May´s special beet treatment.

"I´ll get my miracle cream!" May said running to the kitchen.

"Sucks to be you, bro" SpiderMan said trying not to burst out laughing.

"I hate you…" Peter said glaring at his P.E.T..

 **6 months later – Parker (Ben and May) Residence – Morning**

The rest of school year passed like a breeze, and the day to move out had come at last. Peter didn´t even bother to mention that he was leaving for good to anyone except the owner of the game center he went to Net Battle who was devastated that his favorite customer, and one of the most famous Net Battler in the area.

It wasn´t like someone cared if he moved away.

Peter, May, and Ben practiced everyday their Japanese with SpiderMan´s lessons, which turned out to be very helpful in the end. SpiderMan wasn´t lying when he said that he would leave homework per class, much to Peter´s annoyance. He would never admit it, but the homework did help him in his Japanese much more than he expected.

Now, SpiderMan was making Peter, who was packing his stuff in boxes, a "final test" to see how much the young Parker had learned during the last months

"Alright, bro, now let´s continue reviewing honorifics" SpiderMan said.

"Bring it on" Peter exclaimed while lifting a box.

"Let´s see…. What´s the formal honorific that is used for people in the same social class?" SpiderMan asked.

"-san" Peter answered not taking his sight off the stuff in his hands.

"Good! What´s the honorific used for people that you respect more than any other common person?" SpiderMan asked.

"-sama" Peter responded.

"Okay… What´s the honorific used to refer to a boy you have familiarity or endearment with?" the NetNavi asked.

"-kun" Peter answered putting the last box on the pile.

"And for a girl?" SpiderMan asked next.

"-chan" the young Parker responded.

"You got this in the pocket, bro! Just remember that not everyone will always want to be called with honorifics, but normally, they don´t care" SpiderMan said while crossing his arms proud of his work during the last months of preparation for his family to move.

The Parkers have been preparing for this moment for since the announcement and now they could handle themselves in a simple conversation in Japanese. Writing was still a problem, but thankfully, SpiderMan installed a translator in Peter´s P.E.T. that could convert Latin alphabet to Kana and Kanji, which will help Peter on school until he gets the hang of the writing.

"You know, as a teacher, you weren't as bad as I thought you would be" Peter said mockingly, making the NetNavi´s forehead pop a vein.

"You´re saying this because you´re safe from my homework…" SpiderMan responded with an eyebrow twitching.

"You know me too well, bro" the young Parker replied smirking.

Peter finally managed to pick everything in his room and put it outside on the hallway, the only thing left were the bed and the desk that were going to be moved by his uncle Ben and the men helping him load everything on the moving truck.

"I guess this is it" Peter said looking around his almost-empty room taking a last glance to the place he enjoyed most of his childhood in.

The NetNavi nodded.

"It´s funny, you know, to think that this city hasn´t been nice to us. I can´t help but think that I´m really gonna miss it" SpiderMan said with a little hint of sadness as well.

"Oh, come on, it wasn´t that bad" the young Parker said; which earned a confused look from SpiderMan considering that literally the only real friends he had were his family.

"If you say so, bro" the NetNavi said while shrugging.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Peter! The moving truck is here! Have you finished packing your stuff already!?" their uncle´s voice sounded from the first floor.

"Already done, uncle Ben! I´ll be right down!" Peter replied before quickly grabbing his P.E.T. and his backpack from the desk and running downstairs.

The young Parker arrived at the door and saw his uncle helping the men from the moving truck get everything on the vehicle.

"Ah, you´re finally done with your stuff, sweetie?" his aunt´s voice sounded behind him and turned to see May smiling with a plate full of glasses of lemonade; Peter could guess they were for Ben and the workers.

"Yes, aunt May, it´s already done and ready" Peter said, but his aunt could note the nervousness in his tone.

"Aw, Peter, don´t worry, this will be a better change for all of us, specially for you and SpiderMan; but if you want this to work you have to be the happy and cheerful kid me and your uncle love so much. Can you promise me that?" May said to his nephew who took the words profoundly.

Peter, surely, was very nervous. This was the day his life will daily life would change forever with new people, new house, and most importantly, a new country. Deep inside, he was still thinking that this couldn´t be happening, but it was; and to make the best of this, he had to be on his best.

"I promise, aunt May" he replied giving an honest smile to her aunt, which made hers widen.

"I´m going to take a last look around the neighborhood before we go" Peter told his aunt while grabbing his skateboard, his was the way he got himself around the city.

"Very well, sweetie, just be here before midday. Your uncle Ben will surely be done loading our things by then" May said.

Peter nodded and took out his P.E.T.

"You wanna come, SpiderMan?" he asked his NetNavi brother.

"Nah thanks, bro. I have more than enough pictures of our little trips around New York to get nostalgic. Besides, I´d like to get a little recharge before the great voyage just in case" SpIderMan said with a side smile.

The young Parker shrugged and took out his charger from his backpack before plugging his P.E.T.

"See ya later!" SpiderMan shouted to Peter who smiled and waved before start skating away from the house.

While roaming through every street of Queens, memories flashed in his mind every second he took a glance at each house, stand and building. Queens wasn´t the Upper East Side, but it was his home, where he has lived his entire childhood. Every square kilometer in that district had a story with the young Parker, no matter good or bad it was still something that bonded with him.

Peter realized that since SpiderMan arrived, the events on his life were more positive than negative, he has been a blessing that his father made to show that he has been always been there for him, even if he wasn´t there physically.

Now Peter realized that as long as he and SpiderMan were together they would be able to get over anything that comes to them, no matter where or when. Peter smiled at the thought.

However, his smile faded in an instant as soon as he saw who were the people that stood in front of him.

"Well well look it here, if it isn´t Puny Parker. It surprises me that you decided come out of your hole" Flash Thompson said, making his two crooks behind him snicker.

"What do you want now, Thompson?" Peter said almost as if he was talking to the most boring person in the world.

Flash´s smile widened sinisterly.

"You know, I was walking around the neighborhood until I spotted a moving truck in front of your house. I never thought until now that the great and mighty _Website Warriors_ **(see what I did there?)** would be coward enough to escape from their rivals" the bully said making his ugly followers to snicker again like hyenas.

Peter didn´t even feel offended. However, that didn´t mean that he wasn´t going to fight back.

"No, just aiming to places where you will never be able to reach with that pitiful attitude of yours. I kinda feel bad for you, Flash" Peter replied shrugging his shoulders.

Flash and his gang stopped laughing immediately, the bully didn´t like at all when Puny Parker started to humiliate him.

"What did you say, Parker? You better say that to my face if you feel brave enough not to wet your pants" Flash said getting closer to Peter with his fists tightened.

"But I just did, Thompson. You really need to get those ears checked, or perhaps is it that even your brain is realizing that your nickname is just too dumb for it to recognize it at all as a nickname.… _Eugene_?" Peter taunted.

That was the drop that spilt the glass. Flash hated it when people called him by his first name and he made sure anyone who did it ended up regretting it.

With a roar, he launched himself to Peter, who ducked under the brute´s arms and immediately took off skating, Flash´s crooks tried to grab him, but he passed right between quick enough for the two boys to crash on each other.

Peter began dodging people and other things on the sideway as fast as he could on his skateboard. Taking a quick glance behind him, he saw the three bullies hot in his heels like a bunch of furious bulls, and he could swear he noticed steam come out of their nostrils.

"YOU´RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, PARKER! AS SOON AS I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I´LL MAKE YOU CRY!" Flash yelled while dodging an even pushing some people to reach his target.

Peter had to take an alternative route, otherwise, it wouldn´t be long before he fell on the hands of his persecutors.

The young Parker immediately spotted a small corridor between two buildings large enough for him to disappear from Flash´s gang sight. He made a jump on the back side of his skateboard so it lifted and caught it on air before taking a turn and sprinting throughout the corridor, only to find out that there was a wall in the end of it.

" _Dead end! What was the architect thinking this would help in besides trapping poor idiots like me!?_ " Peter thought in panic.

Peter looked for a way out or any miracle that would save him from Flash´s fist getting very personal with his face.

"There you are!" he heard Flash´s voice and turned to look at the three boys he tried to escape from covering the way out of the dead end.

"Looks like you got nowhere to run, Parker. Now we got you" Flash said this time smirking.

Peter looked around one more time but saw no way out, so he tried to catch them off guard and run right through them, but this time they were prepared for that little stunt and grabbed him by each arm, making him let go of his skateboard which glided outside of the alley and directly to the road.

"Not this time" Flash said grinning.

Peter was instantly on the floor getting kicked around using his arms to protect his face against the merciless blows all over his body.

"You like this, Parker!?" Flash said while his foot made contact wherever it could on Peter´s body, the bully was hoping for the moment for the young Parker to start crying or at least sobbing and begging to stop.

They stopped after a whole minute of beating. They saw Peter curling himself into a ball with his forearms covering his face. They smiled sinisterly thinking that they finally managed to break the young Parker.

However, their smiles were completely wiped out when they saw Peter started smirking. Through all the painful kicks, he managed to look at Flash directly at his eyes. With is right cheek had an nasty bruise with the size of a tennis ball, and his lower lip was bleeding.

"This… is all you got…? I must say I´m… very disappointed. Three guys… against _Puny Parker_ , and still your kicks… haven´t done anything. I expected more… from the famous soccer leader of Midtown Junior High" Peter said with a mock tone and a toothy grin despite his battered face.

Flash gritted his teeth in rage, he couldn´t believe that the boy in front of him was still making fun of him despite the lesson he had just taught him, but he knew that he was not going to leave that alley until he saw Parker as miserable as the days before he got that annoying NetNavi.

"Get him up!" he ordered his two goons.

The ugly disciples of Eugene Thompson grabbed Peter again by his arms and put him against the wall, hardly.

Flash put a hand behind his back while he approached to the young Parker´s face.

"My dad had one of these inside one of his desk drawers. It says to use with extreme caution when aiming for the face, but with you… I can make an exception." Flash started as he finally got out what he was looking for. It had a cylinder shape and it was barely larger than Flash´s palm. Peter´s eyes widened as he instantly recognized what was Flash grabbing… a pepper spray.

He recognized it due to his aunt telling him about how she met uncle Ben. It was a story which he couldn´t think of with detail due to the situation he was in.

The only think he could think of about the story right now was a young cautious May, a stalking ex-boyfriend, and a huge misunderstanding with a young Ben who just wanted to give back some keys that fell from her purse.

Peter had read before that there was no permanent harm after receiving one of those in the eyes, but it was going to hurt… a lot; and the pain would last for at least an hour. Of course, he didn´t want that.

The young Parker knew that Flash´s dad was a cop, so that explained why his old man had one of those around.

" _Now I´m in trouble…_ " the young Parker thought after he realized the situation he was in. Apparently, Flash noticed his expression.

"Ah! There´s the old Puny Parker´s scared face I love and missed! It fits you very well even with your new appearance! Now, how about some begging and sobbing for us? And I may allow you with your eyesight intact" Flash said grinning madly while pointing the spray right to Peter´s face.

Peter knew that this had become worse than he expected. Flash never had threatened him this way, and he saw in his expression that he really was going to hurt him badly if he didn´t do what the bully wanted.

Was this the moment he finally would become Puny Parker again? Just the moment he was going to get a new beginning in another country?

Peter looked around for anything that would help him end this madness, he could even feel his eyes get watery trying desperately to avoid contact from the harmful can just in front of him.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on something on the road outside of the alley, something which just might help him escape from the fate he was going to receive from the soccer captain of his ex-school.

Peter gulped and closed his eyes for a second; he armed himself with some valor and looked directly at Flash´s eyes with a little fearful yet challenging expression.

"And what if I don´t do it?" he asked seriously.

Flash´s face became surprised, but instantly turned to its threatening grin.

"Oh… glad you asked" he said before turning to his goons who were still pinning Peter by his arms.

"How about we spray him until he can´t scream anymore, just to give him something to never forget us when he´s in the other side of the world, boys?" he asked to them.

The goons nodded several times while laughing. Flash´s grin widened before looking to the young Parker again. His hand with the spray raised to Peter´s face altitude and aimed to his target. Peter´s eyes widened and prepared for the worst as he closed his eyes.

However, the pain or burning sensation never came.

Peter saw again, he saw a shocked Flash watching at his hand which was grabbed firmly by a bigger one.

"Is that so? Well, it´s a good thing we were around to make sure it never came true" said a clearly male voice.

The bullies and Peter turned to look at the new arrival. It was a male officer that was easily taller than Flash by two heads. He had a serious expression which meant trouble for anyone who didn´t get on his good side.

Now, it was the turn of Flash´s gang to panic.

The two goons immediately released Peter and made a run for it, leaving their leader to deal with the monster of a man. However, they didn´t get far as a female officer, clearly the partner of the first one, with a slender figure and a dark-skinned tone stood in front of them blocking the exit of the alley.

"I don´t think so, little troublemakers" she said angrily.

Peter still couldn´t believe that his plan to make a little time for the officers to notice him actually worked. Perhaps his infamous Parker Luck was finally turning.

 **2 minutes later – Queens – Morning**

"Just wait until your father hears of this, Thompson" the male officer said while dragging a struggling Flash to the police car, where the female officer finally managed to put in the two goons who were ridiculously crying and claiming for innocence.

Peter watched as the boy who had made his school life miserable for so many years. He had finally managed to beat Flash Thompson for good, and he didn´t even to make any physical defense.

He didn´t know what to feel: relief, joy, or even pity.

He was completely confused right now, so when Flash got inside the car and looked to him from the backseat window Peter could only wave at him with a blank expression on his face, which apparently was a bad idea because Flash slammed his fists in the window, which made the cops turn to him angrily as they started the car.

"PARKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" was all that Peter could hear from the bully as they drove away.

And so, Flash Thompson´s chapter in Peter´s life finally closed; or at least that´s what the young Parker hoped.

With a sigh, he picked his skateboard which was standing on the sideway.

"Hey, kiddo" Peter turned behind him and saw a man in a suit and with sunglasses walking towards him.

"I saw what those bullies were doing to you, I was going to interfere if it weren´t for the good people of the law doing it first. I´ve got to say, that was a pretty smart move to buy sometime for the officers to see what was going on, and you even managed to solve it without fighting back. It was very clever" the man said to the young Parker with a smile.

Peter didn´t know how to react to this man who just started to talk to him.

"Um… thank you, sir. I just did what I thought was best…" he responded nervously while scratching the back of his head.

The man´s smile widened.

"No problem, just wanted you to know that if anyone else gives you hard trouble ever again just send me a call" the man said while taking a out a business card and giving it to Peter.

The young Parker could only nod blankly in thanks as he put his card in his pocket. Peter realized that he hasn´t been checking the time since he left. He reached for his other pocket only to realize that he didn´t have his P.E.T. with him. He panicked before he remembered the man with him.

"Excuse me, sir. Could you please tell me what time it is?" Peter asked him.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Only 10 minutes for midday" the man responded while looking at his watch.

Now Peter was truly terrified. He only had 10 minutes to get home and get hide any of his injuries before they had to leave for the airport.

Putting his skateboard on the floor and getting over it, he started heading back.

"Sorry sir! Gotta go! It was nice talking to you! Thank you for the card!" Peter yelled to the businessman while he got away from him until he was out of the man´s sight.

"I´m starting to like him already" said the man, who turned out to be none other than the son Howard and Maria Stark and heir of the Stark Industries.

Anthony Stark, also known as Tony Stark.

With a chuckle, the genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist got back to his own business.

 **8 minutes later – Parker (Ben and May) Residence – Morning**

Peter arrived and saw uncle Ben and the men from the moving truck still loading a few more boxes.

" _Good, I still have some time_ " Peter thought.

He quickly jumped from his skateboard to the front entrance and ran inside the house. May saw him grabbing his P.E.T. and running upstairs.

"Peter! We are almost done! Where are you going!?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"To finish getting ready! I´ll be down in 5 minutes!" Peter responded from upstairs.

The young Parker quickly closed the door to his soon-to-be empty room and leaned on it with a long sight.

"Peter? What happened, why are we back the room?" SpiderMan asked confused.

Peter turned to look at his brother, who managed to take a look at his face.

"What happened to you!?" the NetNavi asked surprised and concerned.

Peter quickly put his index finger over his lips so that SpiderMan lowered his voice.

"You´re not gonna believe what happened to me" Peter said with excitement to his brother, who raised his eyebrow at what he said.

Peter took two whole minutes explaining what happened between him and Flash´s gang. When he finished, it took SpiderMan, who had his jaw nearly hitting the floor, a few seconds to finally react.

"Wow…. just wow. I don´t know how to tell you how lucky you were…" the NetNavi responded still astonished.

Peter nodded while heading to the bathroom and looking down his handwash.

"Honestly, I don´t know if I should pity him" Peter said.

SpiderMan scoffed.

"In my opinion, the scumbag had it coming. Being jealous because someone is smarter than you is barely an excuse to make his life impossible" he said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I guess you´re right… I just hope this becomes a valuable lesson for him" the young Parker responded while finally finding what he was looking for, which was a skin-colored cream that he kept for occasions like this.

"Don´t you think you should let someone take a look at that bruise? That one looks really messed up compared to others you have received before" SpiderMan asked worried.

Peter shook his head.

"Right now, I can´t worry aunt May or uncle Ben with these injuries, besides they´re not that bad" the young Parker said while applying some to his injuries on the face.

SpiderMan hesitated, but he didn´t say anything else after; he just watched his brother expand the cream in his face. Years of practice to hide them from his classmates and ,sometimes, a very cautious May made him really good in making his face look like nothing ever happened to it.

When Peter was done, he cleaned the dry blood from his bottom lip with some water and looked himself at the mirror.

"Voila" he said smiling while looking at himself. He looked at his clothes which thankfully didn´t look too dirty after the encounter with Flash.

SpiderMan could only shake his head.

Peter turned to his brother.

"We got a plane waiting for us" he said smiling cheerfully, to which the NetNavi couldn´t help but smile back.

The two brothers headed for the door, more like Peter headed to the door with SpiderMan on his P.E.T., and he was about to grab the knob before SpiderMan remembered something.

"Wait, you said a man talked to you and told you to call him if you ever were in trouble again, right?" the NetNavi asked.

Peter looked at his brother and looked at him confused but nodded nonetheless.

"And who was he? Did he give you a name?" SpiderMan asked.

"Oh right, he gave me a business card, lets see…" the young Parker answered while reaching for the card inside his pocket.

When he took it out, he put in front of him so that SpiderMan could see it two. As they were reading the card, they´re eyes widened slowly until they were the size of dishes. Now they knew who´s business card was it.

They stood paralyzed with their eyes nearly popping out.

May was done checking around the living room if anything was left and sighed at the look of her empty house.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" she heard her two nephews´ voices shout in perfect synchronization. She wondered what was that about, but she could guess it was stuff between the two of them so it let it be.

 **4 hours later – John F. Kennedy International Airport - Afternoon**

The airplane was loaded and ready for takeoff.

Peter was watching through the window from his seat taking a last glance at the Big Apple. He still felt like all this was some kind of dream, not sure if he wanted to wake up from it or not. No matter how much he told himself that this was real, it will take a while to get used to not live in the United States.

"Well… this is it" said SpiderMan while also looking through the window.

"You said it" the young Parker answered while leaning on his seat and taking out his earphones.

SpiderMan looked at what he was doing and smiled before popping out a list of soundtracks. They always loved to listen together to music on trips on the car, and now, on a plane.

"Which one will it be?" the NetNavi asked excited.

Peter thought with his hand on his chin before smiling at his brother.

"I think this one requires the Mother of All" he replied.

SpiderMan´s smile widened before quickly looking through the list until he found the one they were looking for and punched it so it could start playing.

Peter plugged his earphones in the AUX port on his P.E.T. and closed his eyes.

 _Phillip Phillps – Gone, Gone, Gone_

 _When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well  
_

Peter and SpiderMan sang quietly with their lips synching perfectly with the singer.

 _When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
Ill share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well_

Peter looked outside the window and looked at the clouds surrounding the plane.

 _Give me reasons to believe,  
That you would do the same for me_

 _And I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

Uncle Ben was telling Peter and SpiderMan about what he knew from his conversations about their dad´s old friend from Japan while the two brothers listened with interest. To their surprise, the father of this scientist was the creator of the P.E.T.s which made the brothers more excited to meet the family.

 _When you fall like a statue  
I'm gon' be there to catch you  
Put you on your feet, you on your feet  
And if your well is empty  
Not a thing will prevent me  
Tell me what you need, what do you need_

Peter asked a little shyly for a bag of chips to a nice looking japanese stewardess that was giving snacks to the people of the plane. His aunt and even the stewardess giggled at how cute he looked when he was shy; SpiderMan tried his best not to laugh, gaining him a glare from the red-face Peter.

 _I surrender honestly  
You've always done the same for me_

 _So I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

SpiderMan started showing Peter images of ACDC Town and interesting places they could visit in their free time.

 _You're my back bone, you're me cornerstone  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving  
You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart  
You're the pokes that I've always needed_

Peter did a checkup on his P.E.T. case while showing the battle chips to SpiderMan to make sure nothing was missing. _  
_

 _Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating_

 _For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long, long after you're gone_

SpiderMan made a made questions about Japanese to Ben, May and Peter for 3 whole hours, much to the young Parker´s annoyance.

 _Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you  
And long after you're gone, gone, gone_

Before they knew it, Peter and SpiderMan fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

 _I love you long after you're gone, gone, gone_

 **6 hours later – ACDC International Airport – Nighttime**

Peter woke up for the third time in this trip to the feeling of the plane touching the ground. He stretched his arms and then rubbed his eyes.

"Attention, passengers. We have arrived to the ACDC International Airport. Local time is 11:00 pm with a temperature of 21° C. Please wait for the plane to reach a full-stop before taking off your seat belts. Your luggage will be dropped in band no. 2. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing our airline" the pilot said through the comes before repeating the same thing in fluent Japanese.

Peter´s eyes widened and looked at SpiderMan who was sleeping with an anime bubble on one fo his nostrils.

"SpiderMan, wake up! We have arrived!" Peter said excitedly.

The NetNavi´s bubble popped and he slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"To where?" SpiderMan asked still with a sleepy expression.

"To Japan, you amnesiac NetNavi!" he said not losing his excitement.

It took for SpiderMan a few seconds to process what his brother was talking about before his eyes widened and his sleep was instantly gone.

"Aw yeah, baby! We´re here!" he replied jumping with his fists raised.

"That´s what I just said!" Peter replied with the same volume of emotion while people looked at him weirdly.

"Come on, Peter. We got to pock our things and meet with Mrs. Haruka; such a good woman for volunteering to pick us up at this hour" May said while standing up from her seat.

"Yes, aunt May" the young Parker said while standing up as well, which was a little difficult to being so many hours seated on the plane seat. He groaned in pleasure when he finally stretched his legs.

"Might as well… want start getting used to speaking Japanese" Peter said to his aunt with a little difficulty but good enough to be understood. **(AN: From now on, every time a character speaks japanese, the text will be underlined)**

May looked at him for a few seconds before smiling and nodding.

 **10 minutes later – ACDC International Airport Terminal 2 Entrance – Nighttime**

Netto Hikari was waiting with his mother Haruka Hikari who was the wife of the known scientist, Yuichiro Hikari, for his multiple enhancements to his father´s creation.

They were waiting for a family that, as far as the young Hikari knew, were known as the Parkers and came all the way from the United States.

While they were standing just by the entrance of the airport, Netto´s mind was roaming to the events that happened just a few hours ago. Multiple fires have been reported around the town, and Meiru´s house was the last one affected before he and RockMan, his new NetNavi given to him by his father the day before that one.

"Netto-kun" a voice said from Netto´s P.E.T..

The young Hikari looked to his P.E.T. and to the blue NetNavi who was now his partner.

"What is it, RockMan?" he asked.

"You never told me who are we waiting for" RockMan said.

RockMan was a NetNavi considered to be a little shorter than the average NetNavi, yet he has incredible strength and speed. His appearance consisted in a helmet with multiple tones of blue and yellow, a skin-tight dark blue suit with cyan stripes marking vertically from his blue boots to his armpits, blue gauntlets that went from his forearms to his fingers and a pair of boots with the same color. He had green eyes and blue hair. On his chest and ears was the symbol of the Hikari family, just like SpiderMan.

"Oh yeah, they are called the Parkers. A family from the United States that is just moving here. I heard it consists of a married couple and their nephew" Netto said shrugging.

"Nephew? What about his parents?" RockMan asked confused.

"Don´t know. I just heard that he lives with his aunt and uncle" Netto replied.

"Oh…" RockMan replied. An awkward silence was followed.

Netto could see that RockMan was a little uncomfortable after that question, so he decided to change the subject.

"I heard that the nephew is our age, he is going to attend to my school tomorrow; AND he has also a NetNavi" Netto said smiling to RockMan, who widened his eyes.

"Really? Then I can´t wait to meet them" the blue NetNavi said smiling too.

Netto was glad that RockMan felt better again, and so, the two waited patiently with their mom for the foreign family.

After 5 more minutes, Haruka noticed a pair of faces she recognized by a photo of the Parker family sent by her husband. She smiled and waved at the couple who looked at her carrying a piece of paper that said " _The Parkers_ ".

When the Parker family finally approached, Ben was the first one to greet with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Haruka-san, Yuichiro´s wife. Am I right?" Ben asked with a strange yet understandable Japanese accent which surprised greatly the three Hikari family members.

"Oh…oh yes, I am. You must be Parker Ben" Haruka said finally coming out of her surprise. (AN: Remember that in Japanese the last name is mentioned before the first one.

The older Parker smiled and bowed.

"Yes I am. It´s a big pleasure to meet you" he replied while bowing before signaling to his wife.

"This is my lovely wife, May" Ben said.

"It´s a pleasure Haruka-san. I hope we become good friends" May said kindly while bowing too.

Haruka couldn´t help but smile too before bowing as well.

"The pleasure´s mine, May-san. I´m sure we´ll be" she replied. Then she moved aside to show her son who was caught off guard for being the center of attention which made him laugh nervously.

"This is my son. Netto, please introduce yourself" Haruka said to the young Hikari.

Netto quickly bowed.

"Hello, my name is Hikari Netto. It´s nice to meet you" he said a little too quick due to his nervousness.

May giggled before ruffling his hair.

"Oh, aren´t you a sweetheart" she commented, making Netto blush in embarrassment.

May then widened her eyes as she remembered something.

"Oh, my! I almost forgot! Let me introduce you to our nephew, Peter" she said before moving aside and showing the young Parker to the two Hikari family members.

Peter had to admit he was VERY nervous, but he regained his confidence and bowed formerly.

"Hello, my name is Parker Peter. It´s a privilege to meet you both, Haruka-san and Netto-san. I hope our relationship to become good and large" he said.

" _What the heck!? That was a little too much, brain!_ " Peter screamed in his head.

Haruka tried to contain squealing at her thought of how cute the boy sounded when he introduced himself. She failed and couldn´t help but give him a quick welcoming hug.

"Oh my Kami-sama! You´re so adorable!" she said after the hug. The poor boy now not knowing what to do to such reaction.

"I hope you and my son become the best of friends!" the older Hikari said excitedly to Peter.

Peter could only blankly nod before looking at Hakura´s son. He was surprised to see his mouth wide open with his body immobile, which made the young Parker a little uncomfortable.

"That spider symbol… you… you´re Peter? Parker Peter!?" Netto asked with his mouth still open, which made Peter wonder how he did that.

"Uh… yes… hi" Peter said smiling and waving awkwardly.

The young Parker almost jumped back when Netto got to close to his personal space.

"The famous Parker Peter!? Operator of the unbeatable SpiderMan!? The Website Warriors of the United States!?" The son of Yuichiro said to his face as if he was seeing the emperor of Japan himself.

Peter´s eyes widened as well as SpiderMan´s. He never considered himself very known. After all, he never entered a Net Battling tournament, not even a local one.

He certainly didn´t expect to be known beyond the United States, or even beyond the Big Apple, and every person who knew him ended up challenging him to a Nat Battle and, in the end, hating him for losing to him.

" _Just what I needed… the first boy my age I meet and soon he will be hating me too…_ " the young Parker thought somberly.

"I´m your biggest fan!" Netto said with a toothy smile and stars in his eyes.

Peter blinked several times trying to process if what he heard was right.

"Uh… what?" was all he managed to say.

"You´re one of the most famous Net Battlers in the American continent! Your battle chips are so unique and awesome! You are a living legend! Please let me be your disciple!" Yuichiro´s son said bowing his head so down that Peter thought he was going to hit the floor with his head.

Peter just stayed quiet watching with a blank expression at the boy who just praised him like some kind of Hollywood star. Even the parental figures watched confusedly at Netto.

"Um Netto… everyone´s watching us…" RockMan said from the P.E.T..

The young Hikari realized what he was doing and quickly stood straight with his cheeks red.

"Sorry hehehe… it´s just that I admire you greatly! I´ve seen every Net Battle of yours that has been recorded, and SpiderMan looks so cool when he´s fighting! I never though that one of the Parkers we were picking up was none other than you!" he said with a very excited expression.

Peter finally recovered from what just happened and managed to give a proper answer.

"Oh…eh… wow… I must say I´m really flattered, but I´m just a kid with a normal life just like you. So let´s begin again; hello, my name´s Parker Peter" he said smiling before showing his hand to Netto who looked surprised.

The son of Yuichiro looked at the hand for a second before reaching for it and shaking it. Peter could still feel the boy´s hand trembling a little.

"Hello… Peter-san, my name is Hikari Netto. It´s nice to meet you" Netto said giving his best toothy grin.

Peter´s smiled widened before reaching for his P.E.T. and showing it to Netto.

"I guess no introduction is needed, still I´m gonna do it. This is my NetNavi and brother, SpiderMan" Peter said while pointing to the spider-themed NetNavi.

"Hey there!" SpiderMan saluted cheerfully with two fingers on his forehead.

It took everything from Netto not to scream like a fangirl.

"Of course I know you! It´s a great honor to meet the Amazing SpiderMan!" the young Hikari said looking directly at Peter´s P.E.T..

"Aw stop! You´re gonna make me blush!" the spider-themed NetNavi said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Ahem..." a certain blue NetNavi coughed dramatically.

Netti blinked twice.

"Oh… right! This is my NetNavi, RockMan. I just got him yesterday, but he´s the best partner I could ask for" the young Hikari taking out his P.E.T. and showing it.

"Hi, nice to meet you both!" RockMan said waving his hand.

As they finally greeted each other, Haruka Hikari put her hands together, gaining everyone´s attention.

"Well, now that we finally got to know each other, how about we go home?" she asked smiling.

The group headed out of the airport and to the parking lot.

"I really hope we get to be great friends, Peter-san! I mean… sure you must have a lot of them back in the United States. Who wouldn´t?" Netto said happily making some conversation before reaching the car.

Peter tensed, and a few seconds later smiled a little sadly, to which the son of Yuichiro noticed.

"Actually, I wouldn´t say that… back in New York, I was considered kind of a nerd… and those who battled against me and SpiderMan saw us mostly as threats to their reputation. We were more like targets to them, Netto-san" Peter said laughing awkwardly.

Netto looked at him as if he had just grown a second head and instantly felt bad for one of his Net Battle idols.

Now he saw Peter in a new angle. He was just a boy like him who wanted people to share, laugh, and enjoy with. He was filled with new determination.

"Well then, in that case, I want you to consider me your first friend in ACDC Town, Peter-san! Sure, I want to battle you later, but I want to assure you that you got somebody who´s got your back from now on!" Netto said offering Peter a big toothy smile.

Peter looked at him blankly. Suddenly, he felt like a knot was forming in his throat. He had seen only two people who had offered him that smile; one that meant a bond that could not be easily broken and promised him a solid companionship.

He hasn´t felt something like that kindness from a friend other than SpiderMan in a long time.

The young Parker suppressed his feelings and gave Netto a cheerful smile back.

" _I guess things could finally change for good here_ " Uncle Ben thought happily while watching the two boys interact.

Their new life in Japan had just begun.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Complete!**

 **So, as I said in the beginning, my vacations just started, and I will finally continue with my stories for the rest of them so you can finally enjoy what you have been waiting for almost 4 months!**

 **To those who are just beginning to read this story, I hope you give it a chance and let it entertain you as Peter gets involved in and Netto Hikari´s adventures!**

 **For now, that´s all I have to say!**

 **If you liked this story so far, please don´t forget to click the Favorite button below! Any suggestions and opinions are welcome, and you can be sure I will read it!**

 **Thank you for reading, and I´ll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Daverocks, out!**


End file.
